The Raven and the Flame
by OkamiAmaterasu2015
Summary: An ordinary day, boring meetings, calm weather, nothing to do... until Ammy finds a mysterious note in her pocket. The note asked for her presence and she offhandedly obeys it. What comes from this note? Who called for her? How will this end? O.C. character spin off, and credits to truwolf for writing!


**Summary:**

**_An ordinary day, boring meetings, calm weather, nothing to do... until Ammy finds a mysterious note in her pocket. The note asked for her presence and she offhandedly obeys it. What comes from this note? Who called for her? How will this end? O.C. character spin off, and credits to truwolf for writing!_**

**A.N.**

**Sooooo….. Hi all! Well this is a oneshot, kind of, for The New Flame of Konoha. This was actually written by a good friend of mine during The New Girl days, in a attempt to piss me off xD Well you can see she failed xD Here is my gift for you, I guess, for two thousand views in The New Flame of Konoha! xD Wuv you guys xD**

Ammy was sitting at her desk, leaning her chair back on 2 legs. The teams were having this "important meeting about mission execution" at the academy that day, but no one really showed up. It was lunch time at the academy; a few kids remained in the class, but most had wandered out the window and were sitting out on the grass. She was bored that day because Sasuke was not there, and she had no one to talk to because Naruto was bugging Sakura. Lunch had started a few minutes ago, and she had nothing to do. She put her hand in her pocket…but there seemed to be a slip of paper there. _I don't remember putting this in my pocket…_ She slipped it out of her pocket and examined it. It was just a little folded slip of yellowish paper. She unfolded it and read the message inside:

_Meet me by the training grounds during lunch._

Ammy reasoned if she should go or not. She didn't ever know who it was from, but she had a vague idea. She stood up and walked out of the class, no one even bothering to glance as she left. The shinobi walked down the busy streets of Konoha and wandered off to the training grounds. There was a slight breeze, causing the trees to stir. An array of winter flowers had popped up like weeds and covered large patches on the ground. She walked leisurely, careful not to step on any.

She saw something move in the shadow of the trees, and then she stopped, and her hand drew a kunai by instinct. She put it back in its pouch when she saw it was just Sasuke. He emerged from the tree line and joined her walk.

"Oi," He said, looking at the ground as he walked.

"What did you wanna meet me here for, and why weren't you at the meeting?" She asked curiously. Something seemed really awkward about this, walking alone, just the two of them. It was making her feel uneasy.

"I didn't feel like going today, not like we were actually going to learn anything there. Just a waste of time..." He responded, and looked up at the sky. He couldn't really think of an answer to the other question. Actually, he didn't know why, he had just done it.

Ammy waited a moment to think about his response before she spoke. "Ya know, your kinda right, cuz they haven't taught us anything we didn't already know. I would have probably left, even if I never got the note. I was like bored out of my mind the whole time."

Sasuke just smirked, "You talk a lot."

"So? Well, at least I'm not an asshole who randomly asks girls to meet them at forests for no reason!" She scowled at him, but he was still looking up.

"Hn, baka…"

"Butthead"

Sasuke smirked. She hadn't used that name in a few years. The pair walked for a few more minutes, during which they had left the training grounds, and had turned down an empty road. Sasuke was looking down the path in front of him and was walking on Ammy's right, and Ammy was looking everywhere; at the row of old closed shops with shattered windows and faded signs a few inches to her left, and a field with grass four feet tall on her right. Neither of the two knew where they were or where they were going.

"So, I've never seen this side of Konoha." Ammy finally blurted.

Sasuke just sighed and kept on walking.

"Where are we walking to?"

Ammy huffed; frustrated that she couldn't get any full answers from him. Ever. He would just sigh or give her a 'yeah' or 'mh' or would just call her baka. She hated this thick silence. She, being a loud, talkative person, was not used to the quiet atmosphere. Words were flowing through her head; questions, conversation starters, comments, stories, but she had to hold them in.

They had walked a few minutes more when she started to talk again.

"Like so, where are we?" she got no response, he just kept watching the ground. "You know, its gonna get dark soon." She was right. It was the middle of winter, so the sun set about 5:00. It was around 4:00 then, and the sun was close to sinking over the tall grass.

However, Sasuke didn't care how accurate she was. He was just really irritated. He turned towards her and shoved her roughly against the wall of a shop. He leaned over her on his hands, and looked down at her face. "I don't care if it is getting dark. I wouldn't care if it started to hail the size of horses. I **just want to walk QUIETLY!**" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Ammy was shocked he had snapped at her. However, she was also shocked at how close he was to her. His face was only inches away from hers, and his whole body was just within her reach. She stared up at him with bated breath, and her heart stopped beating. His scowl softened as he examined her. He let his eyes drift to hers, then down to her nose and lips, then back to her deep blue eyes. She still seemed pretty shocked, and her eyes narrowed as she watched him watching her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and smell him. His scent bombarded her senses and turned her thoughts to mush. Time seemed to slow as he leaned in closer. _Just go with it. _She would hate to admit it, but some part of her, deep down inside, wanted this. Wanted him. Sasuke. The boy she had convinced herself that she hated with every fiber of her being. What was this strange feeling, this longing, building up in her gut? It made her really uncomfortable, but she didn't want it to stop. She couldn't really want him, could she? She had no more time to ponder the question, because his lips brushed against hers and she lost her ability to think. He kissed her a little harder, and her instincts kicked in.

She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. _What am I doing! _Her reason screamed, but that feeling in her chest wouldn't let her stop. He moved his mouth over hers, and she mimicked his movements. They broke apart to breathe, then this time Ammy kissed him. Sasuke wasn't sure what caused this, but he was enjoying it. A lot. He slid his tongue across her lip, begging for entrance. Ammy put one of her hands on his chest. Neither of them was thinking anymore, they were just acting. She let him in and he took advantage of this; sliding in quickly, tasting everything he could. She moaned at the sudden invasion, which made Sasuke more aroused. They broke apart to suck in a few more breaths. He slid one of his hands down the wall and slipped it behind her back, pulling them flush against each other as their lips locked again.

He tried to take dominance again, bombarding her mouth, but she expected it and fought back. He gave in and she roamed his mouth then suddenly she pulled back and started to suck on his tongue. He moaned into her mouth, disconnecting from her and moving to suck on her neck. She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes, letting him do what he wanted. He nibbled on her skin and she whimpered. That feeling in her chest was building up, and he was just feeding the flames. Sasuke kissed down her jaw to the spot under her ear, on her neck, and stayed there for a second, hovering over the skin, then he just pulled away completely. Ammy pouted up at him.

"We should go back home before it gets dark." He said quietly. "Let's go." He put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk off. She took a deep breath and trotted to catch up to him.

The walk back was quiet, but a completely different kind. The air was rung with tension. Ammy walked really close to Sasuke, watching the shadows. The sun had set, and now it was night. Crickets chirped in the warm night breeze. The wind rustled the grass. It was a peaceful night. They were walking back the way they had come from, towards the training grounds.

Ammy noticed his pace speeding up a bit more, and she adjusted to keep up. Sasuke sighed and looked off to the left at the grass. As they traveled the grass got shorter then blended into the training ground. They turned onto a dirt path, and saw the town in the distance, glowing with lights.

After a thirty minute walk, they arrived at Ammy's apartment. She reached for the door knob and turned it, letting her door swing open. She turned back to Sasuke.

"Um…" she paused "I guess I'll… see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" He turned and walked away, down the hallway, out the building.

Ammy wanted him to stay, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him as he walked away into the night. She walked into her shabby apartment. She closed the door and leaned back on it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and stood up straight. _This will all blow over by morning. I just need to take a shower._

Unfortunately, taking a shower did not make her forget what had happened earlier. In fact, it probably made things worse. She lied down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She was being haunted by the memory; the feeling of his lips, his hands roaming her body, his taste, his smell. She couldn't get enough of it. Every time she thought about it, the more she wanted it. _What the hell is happening?_

Sasuke walked home in the dark, hands in pockets. He was trying to forget what had happened, but it was embedded in his mind like a tumor. He eventually arrived at his house, and walked into his kitchen and opened his cabinet, which had a stash of drinks. He grabbed a half empty one from the front and gulped down a bit of it. It burned his throat, and he coughed a few times before he stumbled over to his couch and crashed.

**AN:Well… If you want more, bombard truwolf with PMs xD I'm sure she'll enjoy them*evil cackle* Thanks for reading! And review? And BOMBARD HER! Seriously. I think she's on the cusp of ending her authoress' reign on her life and just stick to reading.**


End file.
